A Fresh New Start
by 13storm13
Summary: AU: Kurtofsky future fic what happens when Kurt leaves Blaine standing at the altar? What happens when Kurt thinks his whole life was a waste? What about when Kurt starts over and gets a new identity? Kurt just wants to start over and do his life right from now on. He wants to focus on his career and put his love life on halt but all that changes with one night at a bar.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Fresh New Start

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Past: Klaine Future: Kurtofsky

**Rated**: T for language

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story. I also don't own ford, Mustang, Ray Ban, or any other company/product that may be mentioned in this story.

**Side Notes: **David didn't go to McKinley so he never met Kurt. Kurt and Mercedes met in college and have been best friends since. Finn and Rachel are married, and Finn is Kurt's stepbrother. Others will come in randomly and I shall semi explain backstories as we go.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky future fic) what happens when Kurt leaves Blaine standing at the altar? What happens when Kurt thinks his whole life was a waste? What about when Kurt starts over and gets a new identity? Kurt just wants to start over and do his life right from now on. He wants to focus on his career and put his love life on halt but all that changes with one night at a bar.

* * *

Kurt smiled as Mercedes, his maid of honor, rambled on and on _and on. _About how happy she was for Kurt and how handsome he looked. If Mercedes would have come out of her cloud nine bubble, she would have noticed Kurt's smile wasn't genuine; it didn't light up his eyes or reach his eyes.

"Kurt, I have wanted to be a maid of honor since _forever! _I am so glad you picked me over, Berry. That chick has serious problems." Kurt faked a laugh, "Don't say that about my stepsister! She isn't _that bad. _Give her a break, I mean being a famous Broadway star would drive you crazy too." Mercedes laughed and patted Kurt's back. They looked in the mirror, "Well Kurt, it's almost time. I'm going to go get the other, err grooms maids?" Kurt laughed and ushered 'Cedes out of the room with a smile.

As soon as he closed and locked the door, he dropped his smile. Kurt and Blaine had been high school sweethearts. Kurt had never been with anyone else, and frankly he was getting tired of Blaine. They had gone to college together and shared an apartment too. Blaine just didn't _challenge _him anymore. Blaine always agreed with Kurt, no matter what. Kurt and Blaine never fought, at all. Kurt just didn't feel the same way about Blaine that he had back in high school. Kurt just didn't love Blaine anymore.

He sighed as he sat down in front of the mirror. He picked up the flower bouquet he had. He picked up the keys to his Ford Mustang Convertible he had hid under some things. Blaine and he were moving into a new house after the wedding, little did Blaine know that Kurt had saved up some money and bought a new apartment in California. Kurt and Blaine had packed up all their things to move to the house in New York City. Kurt had sent his things to his new apartment in LA. He didn't tell anyone about this. He took his suitcase he had put in the corner of the room.

The room he was had a side door that led outside to the side of the church. He didn't have much of a plan, but he was going to start over. He was going to adopt a new identity and he was going to cut himself off from all of his life back here in upstate New York. Of course he was going to miss a lot of things and people, but this was for the best. He wished he didn't have to leave Mercedes especially but he knew if he told her, she would tell everyone else. He was sad of course because this meant he was leaving his family, too. But his father had has his second heart attack a few years back, so Carole was all he had. Not that she wasn't just like a mom to him, but she wasn't his real mom so he never connected much with her.

He had a few job interviews set up in California. He had majored in journalism and had been a reporter for a small newspaper in New York. He even had an interview at the Los Angeles Times. He threw his suitcase in the back and got in the front. He hoped to have a small head start before anyone noticed he was gone. He had even locked the door to give him a little extra time. He knew Blaine was probably standing at the altar right now. Kurt had parked on the side of the Church for easy leave. He pulled away from the church and started to drive down the street. He put on his Ray Bans, as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

He felt like a horrible person, he felt like he was just running away from his problems. He realized he couldn't feel guilty because he was trying to start over and he couldn't hold the past with him. He was exiting the city limits of Hyde Park, New York. By now they probably knew Kurt was missing and they were looking for him. He had turned off his phone, because he knew they'd be calling and texting him. Plus if it was off they couldn't track it. I mean sure the police probably could, but by then he'd have a new phone. Plus he made sure no one knew where he had sent his things.

He could have gotten a plane ticket and probably got to LA quicker but he would have a hell of a time trying to transport his car and all. Plus he loved a road trip. It would take a few days to get to LA and he would have to take rest stops at random cities he stopped in. He wondered what Blaine would feel like when he found out Kurt had left him standing at the altar. It was never his intention, if you would've asked him in high school he'd tell you he was gonna marry that boy one day. Hell if you would've asked him in college he would told you that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Blaine. But Blaine had just become too attached, too clingy and if he left Blaine there, Blaine would track him down and try to fix them. He wouldn't leave Kurt alone and his friends and family would kill him for sure. He knew he needed to start over, to just live his life without a man holding him down.

Kurt wished he would have had a chance to say goodbye to everyone at least, yet he knew that he couldn't. He hoped that driving away would make his problems go away. He decided that he would need a new name; he always liked the name Chris. And he would take his mother's maiden name, Colfer. Wow, Kurt couldn't believe it, he was actually going cross-country. He had always wanted to drive cross-country, not like this per say, either way he could cross it off his bucket list. He wondered what would happen with the new house, would Blaine keep it? Would he sell it and get a new apartment? Keep the old one? Most likely not because the old apartment or even new house would probably have sad memories for Blaine. Kurt sighed as he turned on the radio, and he heard a familiar song start up.

"_Well I tried to make it Sunday, but I got so damn depressed that I set my sights on Monday and I got myself undressed I ain't ready for the altar…"_

Kurt quickly changed to a different station, just hearing the word altar made him cringe. He then heard another song that hit pretty close to home,

_And I'm good, good, good to go And I'm good, good, good to go I got to get away Get away from all of my mistakes And I'm good, good, good to go And I'm good, good, good to go I got to get away Get away from all of my mistakes__  
__So here I sit looking at the traffic lights The red extinguishes the hope that the green ignites I want to run away, I want to ditch my life Cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night__  
__And after all of my alibis desert me I just want to get by I don't want nothing to hurt me I had no idea where my head was at But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that' Cause I just want for all of this to end__  
__And I so hate consequences And running from you is what my best defense is Consequences Oh God, don't make me face up to this And I so hate consequences And running from you is what my best defense is 'Cause I know that I let you down And I don't want to deal with that. _

Kurt decided it would be best to put on his iPhone, and then realized he couldn't. He quickly opened up the glove compartment where he had put all his CD's to listen to. He pulled out his Wicked CD and popped it in at a red light. He waited as the intense instrumental part of "No One Mourns the Wicked" started up. He wondered if he would ever see any of his New York friends again.

He had been driving a little over half an hour and he was just getting on to Route 84. He had another 45-60 minutes before he was out of New York. He had memorized parts of the route and written the rest of them down. It should take about two days if he drove straight there, yet he couldn't drive two days straight without sleep. Kurt had no idea when he was going to sleep next; he also had no idea when he was going to a square meal next. He had small snacks packed in his suitcase, but not a full meal.

He knew this was going to be a long week. He also planned to change his appearance slightly when he got to LA. He was going to get a tan, spike/curl his hair up and put golden highlights in it. He was going to have to get a new ID, passport and new credit cards. Kurt never knew it would be so hard to start his life over. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 11:47. He couldn't wait to get out of New York; he wanted to leave all this behind as soon as possible.

Kurt smiled as he sang along to "Popular". Kurt quickly skipped, the next song "Defying Gravity", because it reminded him of Rachel and their duet in high school. He soon saw a sign stating that he was leaving New York and then entering Pennsylvania.

Kurt then realized he would have _nothing _to do on the way to L.A. Normally you have people to share the ride with or someone to switch off driving with. He would have no one to talk to or call. Kurt pulled up to stop sign and banged his head on the steering wheel. He never thought this threw enough. He never knew it was going to be this hard.

At least, he didn't have to spend the rest of his life pretending to be happy and pretending to love Blaine. He figured he'd eat a snack, so he pulled over and grabbed one of his bags out of the backseat. He grabbed a granola bar and pulled back out onto the road. This was going to be a _long _trip. Kurt just hoped it was all worth it.

* * *

Hey guys, Storm here! :) I had this idea a few nights ago and I just had to write it down! I have no idea where it came from but I thought it would be fun to write about Kurt starting over. The first few chapters might be a little dull because it's just gonna be backstories/flashbacks and Kurt on the road. :P Haha Please review I need to know what you think and if I should continue or not! I think this story has potential and I enjoy the idea, so please read and review thanks! :)

Much love and many bear hugs,

Storm aka Rachel :D 3

PS the first song was Sister Golden Hair by Alabama and the second one was I So Hate Consequences by Reliant K and other chapters will be longer! _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A Fresh New Start (Chapter 2)

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Past: Klaine Future: Kurtofsky

**Rated**: T for language and quite possible fluff

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story. I also don't own ford, Mustang, Ray Ban, or any other company/product that may be mentioned in this story.

**Side Notes: **David didn't go to McKinley so he never met Kurt. Kurt and Mercedes met in college and have been best friends since. Finn and Rachel are married, and Finn is Kurt's stepbrother. Others will come in randomly and I shall semi explain backstories as we go.

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky future fic) what happens when Kurt leaves Blaine standing at the altar? What happens when Kurt thinks his whole life was a waste? What about when Kurt starts over and gets a new identity? Kurt just wants to start over and do his life right from now on. He wants to focus on his career and put his love life on halt but all that changes with one night at a bar.

* * *

****Flashback****

"Blaineeeeeeee? What's going on?" Kurt said giggling. Blaine had blindfolded him when he walked into the apartment, and now he was leading him by the hand somewhere. Kurt couldn't stop giggling. "Where are you taking me? Can I take my blindfold off yet?"

Blaine shushed him. "No not yet. I will _tell _you when you can remove it." Kurt heard a door open and quickly smelled something, sweet and floral. Blaine told Kurt to stop walking and dropped his hand. "Hey!" Kurt said feeling in front of him for Blaine, but only found air. "Okay Kurt, take off your blindfold now."

Kurt slowly removed it to see his bedroom, lit only by candles, with rose petals on the bed and Blaine on one knee next to the bed. He looked at the petals on his bed and realized they said something, "Will you marry me?" He looked down at Blaine who had pulled out a ring box. It was a simple sliver ring with a sapphire in it and two diamonds one to each side of the sapphire.

He teared up looking at the beautiful scene in front of him. His mouth was frozen in an "O" shape and his hands were covering his mouth. He nodded as the tears went down his face. Blaine smiled as he stood up and took Kurt's hand and slid the ring on it. _Perfect fit. _Kurt smiled as he looked at the beautiful ring on his finger and slid his hands around Blaine's hips pulling him close, connecting their lips.

That had been the first night that they had made love. Kurt remembered pulling Blaine on top on him and lying on the rose petals as they flew everywhere and tickled their bare skin. Kurt remembered that his feelings had started going downhill a long time before that, but thinking that this would save it. He figured it would get better after this. He was sadly mistaken. Kurt looked down at his now bare finger. He had left his ring on the table at the church, with a note. Kurt started to tear up as he thought of that night.

* * *

****Blaine's POV****

Blaine was standing at the altar in his back tuxedo with Sam, Puck and Finn beside him. He couldn't stop smiling all day; this was the day it was all going to happen. He was going to marry the love of his life, his high school sweet heart; Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for the bridesmaids. He would love to see Kurt walk down the aisle in his white tuxedo. Blaine would remember this day for the rest of his life.

Suddenly Mercedes burst in threw the curtain, "KURT'S GONE!" Blaine couldn't process what she was saying, she was kidding right? Suddenly he realized his feet were moving for him and he was rushing out of the chapel to the room which he assumed was Kurt's. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He pounded his fists on the door, "Kurt! KURT!" Blaine had tears streaming down his face as he pounded on Kurt's door.

He finally slowed down and slid down onto a heap in the floor, his hands still resting on the door. He stood up and rammed the door with his shoulder; he got a running start and continued to try to break down the door. He did it until his shoulder hurt.

Mercedes' walked up and waved a key in front of Blaine's face. She unlocked the door and walking in after Blaine. He immediately went to the table where he saw Kurt's ring, his bouquet and a note. In Kurt's curly, small print the note read: "Goodbye. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Blaine handed the note to Mercedes, "This can't be true. It can't be happening. Where is he? Where did he go?" Blaine said yelling at Mercedes. "Calm down, white boy. We'll find him. He probably just got nervous and went home or something." She hugged him, "It's going to be ok, Blaine." If only she knew it wouldn't…

Blaine ransacked the room, yet found no more traces of Kurt. He left the church and drove to the apartment and quickly took the stairs, two or three at a time. He quickly unlocked the door and looked through everything. Again no traces of Kurt. "Dammit!" He yelled into the empty apartment.

He quickly went back to his car and drove to the next house. He opened the door yelled for Kurt. "Kurt! Kurt, honey are you here? KURT!" He quickly looked at all the boxes and realized that they were all his. Nothing was Kurt's. He knew Mercedes was staying back at the church to explain what happened and see if Kurt came back.

He drove back and entered the chapel. Everyone turned to look at him and immediately saw his red face and puffy eyes from crying too much. "He's gone." And with that Blaine walked out. He got to the front steps and just sat down and cried.

Mercedes, Finn, Puck, and Sam came out to comfort him. "Look Blaine I know my best friend, and he wouldn't just leave he hasn't gotten far. He'll come back I know he will." 'Cedes said. She took out her phone and tried to call him again.

"Yeah, I know Kurt he's my step-brother and he wouldn't just up and leave."

"All his things are GONE!" Blaine stood up and was yelling at them now. "You don't understand! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS! Kurt isn't coming back! His car is nowhere and all his things are gone! That's not a coincidence! Plus the fact that he didn't tell ANYBODY that he was leaving just means he doesn't want to be found!" Blaine didn't mean to yell but he couldn't help it, he was so angry at them, at Kurt, and at himself. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just wanted his Kurt back. "We have to find him." was all that Blaine said before getting into his car and driving away.

* * *

****Kurt's POV****

Kurt felt really bad for Blaine. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to be stranded at the altar. Then to find out the man you were supposed to marry was nowhere to be found. He could only imagine. Kurt had been driving for a little over two hours at this point and it was about 2 o' clock. He was somewhere in Pennsylvania, yet he was just looking at cornfields and such. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought of something to do. He had listened to all of his Wicked CD and his Whitney Houston CD.

He couldn't listen to his Katy Perry because it reminded him of Blaine and the first time he heard Blaine's angelic voice. He quickly pulled into a gas station to buy a Slurpee and a CD. He picked up a magazine with Robert Downey Jr. on the cover. "Mhmm isn't he fineeee." Kurt thought to himself.

He didn't care that he was making an Iron Man 3 he just liked the pictures. He put in an Adele CD he bought and drank his Slurpee while driving through wherever, Pennsylvania. He wanted to turn on his phone and see how many texts and missed calls he had, but he couldn't. At least when he got a new phone, he wouldn't have to feel guilty about reading Blaine's "I love you" texts or listening to his voicemails from his friends.

He just wanted to get California ASAP and not have to worry about his friends. He hoped Blaine would move on and love again. Kurt really hoped that Blaine could move on and find someone and be happy. He just wanted Blaine to be happy. But what if he was never happy again? What if Kurt ruined him? What if Blaine never moved on from Kurt? Kurt now felt even worse for leaving Blaine; he deserved a proper goodbye not being left at the altar. Kurt should have ended a long time ago not on their wedding day. He turned off Adele and turned on the radio.

_"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live _

_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_  
_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_  
_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same"_

_"Screw you, Bruno Mars." Kurt said switching the radio to Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe". He hummed along as he drove down this desert road, where he could see no other cars for miles. Kurt hated not even seeing any other cars. He got a brain freeze from his Slurpee and cursed under his breath. He wondered what was going on back in good old New York. He wondered if they were trying to track him or if they had even called the police. Probably not because don't you have to wait like 24 hours before it's officially a missing person? Well he would hopefully be in like Iowa or something by then. Well he didn't care, he would get a new life, a fresh new start._

* * *

_I thought it would be fun to start this chapter off with a flashback. I do want to add flashbacks to show you guys a little bit of their love life. I also wanted to show Blaine's POV because I wanted you all lovely readers to know what he's feeling and what's going on in NY, so I will have 'Cedes and Blaine in future chapters. Because what fun would this be without a little drama ;) please please please review guys! It means a lot and I want to know what you think so far! Just take a few seconds, even if you don't have an account. :D I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Hehe_

Much much love and many tight bear hugs,

_Storm :D _

_Oh and Ps I feel really bad for Blaine :p :( haha oh and Wickedwhiskey is the best author ever and better post soon! ;D _


End file.
